Forum:2005-07-03. Hi everyone!, by kikasama
kikasama, 03/07/2005 2:40 AM :The board is getting a bit quiet, I just wanted to make some noise to liven it up because I really like the place and the people that writes here. :If you haven't visited the Save Hey Arnold! message board in the last two months, maybe you could be interested in this: :I'm planning to make a fan version of the Jungle Movie with an animation program named Flash. I've been practicing with some short clips and it's not as difficult as it may seem. I can do the animation but I need all of your help to write the script, draw the sketches, record the voices and give ideas. :If everything goes as planned, we'll release some episodes for a 6th season of HA! and The Patakis before the movie. I know you may think I'm crazy but I'm not. I just happened to have the disposition and the time. It´s a difficult task but it's not impossible. I just need all the help and support you can offer me. :More information here :And for those wanting to make their own Hey Arnold! DVDs, here are some good news: :I'm making videos of the episodes in English and Spanish. All the videos are in wmv format, there are 2 qualities available: high (40MB/80MB) and low (3MB/6MB). I also take the audio and pictures in high and low quality. I have 50 episodes right now and I'll start sending them with Yousendit.com. All you have to do is email me for the episode you want and I'll send it as soon as I get it. :More information here :For more details you can write here or in the Save Hey Arnold! message board. If you speak spanish you can go to Salvemos a Arnold Latinomerica. My name is Alexandra, my email is thepatakis@yahoo.com and my site is http://heyarnold.ya.st. I haven't update it yet, but I'll do it soon. ---- jennifurface2004, 04/07/2005 11:14 AM :Much as I hate to be a spoilsport, I do have doubts about how this Jungle Movie project will turn out. My main concern is, will the moviemakers be able to find voice artists who can well approximate all the characters' voices? Remember, The Jungle Movie was supposed to feature the other HA! kids (besides the main trio of Arnold, Gerald, and Helga) in much bigger parts than they got in the first movie. That's over a dozen kid parts, plus adult parts like Mr. Simmons, Arnold's parents, etc., to cast. :And I wonder how long it'll take for a 70+ minute Flash movie to be made. What if the animators just get tired of it after several months and quit? This is HUGE commitment to make. :I have some of my own ideas for what to put in the Jungle Movie, based on certain parts of the movie that Craig talked about in chats, but of course, they might contradict other people's ideas. I might contribute my own ideas, but another big problem is, the people putting this together probably have no idea what the making of an animated movie is like. There are no true professionals guiding the project. I know, the moviemakers aren't exactly trying to BE professional, but they don't want most of the fans to be disappointed in how their labor of love turns out. Anyone agree with me? :Jennifurface :"Come on, Arnold! We've got a lot of practicing to do!" ---- iluvarnld, 10/07/2005 7:13 PM :Yeah I agree with Jen there...I hope all of us are actually going to stick to making the movie. :My main concern is, will the moviemakers be able to find voice artists who can well approximate all the characters' voices :yeah I thought about that too...hm.. maybe the original voice actors might contribute. 'Cause I doubt we'll find each characters voice on this site alone, hm, lets all set up some kind of ad around our neighborhoods to see who has the closest voice or something. :I'm already working on my DVD set hehe. ---- Cool, 10/07/2005 8:13 PM :It seems in this day and age of the computer, more and more things are possible to the everyday joe. People can record and release their own music under their own labels - make CD's and graphics and all that crap for themselves. Before Noogy.com went offline, Dean Dorill was making a film all with the use of a computer with his featured furry mouse characters Bonnie - and the animation was GREAT! :A HA! movie is possible, becuase the technology is there. Look at all the new cartoons of today. No longer cell animated - but all done on computer. Look at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - that show blends computer and flash animation quite well, along with Canadian shows like 6teen, Jacob Two Two and Being Ian - all made on computer using Flash as well as a combo of others things to make it look and sound more like a real TV cartoon then some cheap flash made by someone on the net. :How this project will turn out will matter on time, commitment and realiablity to the persons invovled. It could look like an average flash presination, or blow HA! fans away. Now with Geraldfield gone, we have all the odds stacked against us for trying to get the word out there that this is happening. We have been talking about this project for what - 2 months? I have seen absolutely NO progess. Who is going to make that first move here? :Stephen :Perdon da sphelling airers n miy post. :)